La llave navideña
by MaarShawty
Summary: Los dominios de Slytherin no se salvaron de la decoración navideña ese año. Tampoco de las tradiciones. ¿Que tendrán que hacer Draco y Hermione para abrir la puerta del aula de pociones? Dramione. ONE-SHOT.


Aquí adelante sólo diré una cosa: ¡Es mi primer Dramione!

* * *

**La llave navideña **

Hermione se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando revisando su bolso, se dio cuenta que olvidó su libro en el aula de pociones. Era navidad y esa había sido su última clase antes de las vacaciones, por lo que el profesor Snape seguramente no tardaría mucho en abandonar el aula dejando su pobre libro dentro. Y ella no pensaba pasar sus vacaciones sin él.

–Harry, Ron –los llamó–, olvidé mi libro en el aula. Los alcanzo luego en el comedor.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño; no era normal que Hermione olvidara algo tan preciado como sus libros. De todas maneras, se miraron entre sí y Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien, Hermione –dijo Harry asintiendo y comenzó a caminar–. Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor.

–Pero apúrate que ésta es la última cena. No querrás perdértela –le dijo Ron antes de seguir a su mejor amigo.

Hermione se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el aula de pociones.  
Odiaba las mazmorras. Incluso con el decorado navideño del que éste año los dominios Slytherin no se salvaron, el lugar se veía oscuro, frío y tenebroso.  
Al llegar a la puerta, tomó el pomo y la abrió. Sonrió de alivio y entró.

–¡No cierres la puer…

Demasiado tarde. Ya había cerrado la puerta.  
Draco Malfoy, parado junto a su escritorio, la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella arqueando la ceja con desafío. Aparentemente estaban solos, y a Hermione eso no le gustaba nada.

El rubio suspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra su escritorio.

–¿Cómo que qué? –le preguntó enfadado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y caminó hasta su escritorio. Efectivamente, allí estaba su libro.

–Sólo vine por mi libro –explicó en voz baja mientras lo tomaba.

–Sí, ajá. ¿Y ahora que harás?

Su ceño se frunció más. ¿Qué le pasaba al hurón?

–Y ahora me iré. Te dejaré sólo con tu excelente cordura.

Hermione le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta. Pero cuando fue a abrirla, la encontró cerrada.  
Tironeó cinco veces más hasta rendirse.  
_¿Que no cierre la puerta?_

–¿Qué le sucede a la puerta? –le preguntó a Malfoy mientras se giraba para encontrarlo todavía apoyado contra su escritorio.

–No abre. Agradéceselo al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

–¿Por qué no abre?

Draco simplemente inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la parte superior de la puerta. Hermione levantó la mirada y, para su horror, encontró todo un gran ramillete de muérdagos.  
Entonces recordó lo que el director y profesor Dumbledore había dicho ese mismo día en el desayuno:

–_Como podrán apreciar, el Castillo ha sido decorado en base a la maravillosa navidad. Sólo les recomiendo no quedarse últimos en el aula con algún compañero o compañera. Porque la llave de la puerta será honrar la bella y hermosa tradición del muérdago que cuelga sobre cada una de ellas._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras bajaba la horrorizada mirada.  
_Oh dios mío, ¿eso significa que…?  
_Levantó la mirada y buscó con desesperación a alguien más. ¡Tenía que haber alguien más! ¡Un compañero, un elfo domestico o hasta el profesor Snape! ¡Ella no podía besar a Draco Malfoy!  
Pero sus ojos sólo encontraron al rubio que la miraba con un dudoso brillo en los ojos.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –chilló histérica. Él rió.

–Créeme que no estoy para nada contento con esto, Granger.

–Tiene que haber alguien. ¡¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?!

–¿Qué sucede? No me digas que prefieres besarle a él –se burló.

–¡Sería mejor que besarte a ti! Pero lo busco para que nos abra la puerta. ¡Él debe saber cómo hacerlo!

–Claro que sabe, pero se acaba de ir. Sólo quedábamos nosotros en el aula, y como yo no quería besarlo, ha tenido que abrir la puerta con magia. Me he quedado sólo pero eso no presenta problema con el ramillete. El problema es cuando hay dos personas en el aula, y para eso llegaste tú.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

–¿Pero de qué hablas? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño enfadado– Has sido tú la que cerró la puerta.

–¡¿Pero y yo como iba a adivinar?! ¡Sólo he venido por mi libro!

–No lo puedo creer. A la perfecta prefecta Hermione Granger se le ha pasado algo por alto y no sabe qué hacer. Pediré un deseo, esto no ocurre todos los días.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a la puerta.

–_¡Alohomora! _

Nada.

–_¡Cistem Aperio! _

La puerta se sacudió, pero no se abrió.

–_¡Bombarda! _

Tampoco.

–La haré explotar si hace falta –dijo entre dientes. Detrás de ella escuchó la risa de Malfoy–. _¡Bombarda Máxima! _

¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

–No, por favor no –suplicó mientras de nuevo intentaba abrirla a los tirones. Escuchó el rechinido del escritorio cuando Malfoy se apartó de él y luego sus pasos acercándose.

–Mira sangre inmunda, a mi esto me gusta mucho menos que a ti. Pero tengo hambre, y es la última cena. También tengo cosas que hacer y quiero dormir. No viviré toda mi vida aquí encerrado contigo, aunque sea tu mayor deseo. Así que vamos a besarnos para salir de ésta mugrosa aula y como me entere que le has comentado algo a alguien, te juro que me vengaré. ¿Entendiste?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y los suyos brillaron. Entonces de repente, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.  
Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por lo que le dijo?  
Bien, él podía haber sido un completo idiota, pero ya no lo era tanto. Antes hubiese disfrutado de verla llorar, y hasta la habría hecho llorar más. Pero ahora tenía diecisiete años y ya no le divertía torturarla, y mucho menos le divertía hacerla llorar. Sólo le divertía hacerla enfadar.  
Además, era una mujer. Y no una igual que otras. Hermione no podía ser comparada con Pansy Parkinson, que lloraba hasta cuando Draco la miraba mal. La sangre impura era fuerte y no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Por lo que sus lágrimas, desgraciadamente, valían más que las de cualquier otra chica.

–Eh, Granger –la llamó dubitativamente–. Yo no quería… No llores, Granger.

Pero ella parecía no escucharlo, y su llanto incrementaba tanto que hasta temblaba.

–Vamos, no seas una nena llorona…

Ahora sus sollozos se escuchaban y resonaban en el aula.

–¡Hermione! –la llamó sin saber qué hacer. La Gryffindor paró de llorar al instante y destapando su cara, lo miró.

–¡¿Qué?! –le preguntó con la voz quebrada. Estaba sorprendida porque era la primera vez en que la llamaba por su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo quería pegarle por molestarla mientras lloraba. También quería pegarle por verla llorar y se quería pegar a ella misma por llorar en frente de él.

–¡Que no llores!

–¡Déjame llorar en paz!

–¡Pero es que no me gusta verte llorar!

Se hizo el silencio.  
Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta, bajando poco a poco sus manos.

–No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. Es… patético –añadió con maldad, simplemente para conservar la "dignidad".

–¡Pues lamento ser patética para ti!

Y aquí venían las lágrimas de nuevo.

–¡Está bien! ¡No eres patética! ¡Sólo no me gusta ver llorar a mujeres como tú! –exclamó.

–¿A mujeres como yo? –le preguntó con inocencia.

Draco se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada. _Estúpida lengua larga de serpiente… _

–Eres como mi madre –murmuró–. Las mujeres fuertes no merecen llorar.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Simplemente se quedó allí, con las mejillas mojadas, las pestañas brillosas por las diminutas lágrimas que aun quedaban y los ojos chocolates más claros.  
Malfoy la miró y ella, reaccionando, bajó la mirada sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro.

–Ahora que por fin te has calmado, ¿qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

–No lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pues decídete, porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pasaron al menos cinco o más minutos mientras Hermione buscaba una solución.  
Malfoy aguardó, parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados a que se digne a aceptar la realidad. La cual era besarlo para salir de allí cuanto antes.

–Granger, sabes que la única solución es seguir esa tonta tradición navideña.

–Déjame pensar un poco más –le pidió entre dientes mientras levantaba una mano para callarlo.

–Quiero llegar a la cena, no al postre o a la hora de dormir –dijo también entre dientes.

–¡Que me dejes pensar! –se quejó ella.

–Listo, hasta aquí. Ya pensaste demasiado.

Y de un segundo a otro, Draco tomó sus mejillas mojadas entre sus manos y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con los de Hermione.  
Fue tan sólo un segundo, casi como un roce y se separaron. Pero ninguno se movió.  
Se quedaron allí, a un centímetro de los labios del otro cuando Malfoy murmuró algo inentendible que pareció una palabrota y de repente, la besó de nuevo, ésta vez con más decisión.  
Hermione no lo apartó. Ella no estaba pensando. Tampoco sabía qué hacer. Así que al menos por una vez en la vida, se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar.  
Los labios de Draco se movieron dubitativamente sobre los de Hermione, que comenzaron a devolverle el beso.  
Era lento y suave, pero seguro y preciso. Los dos, de alguna extraña y rara manera, querían ese beso así que simplemente se entregaron a él.  
Malfoy no se aguantó más y le mordió el labio inferior. Y aprovechando que ella separó los labios por la sorpresa, él metió su lengua en su boca en busca de la de Hermione también. Que no tardó en responder.  
El beso pasó a ser acelerado y desesperado. Como si no tuvieran tiempo y dependieran de ello.  
Las manos de Draco rodearon la cintura de Hermione y los brazos de ella el cuello de él.  
No había espacio entre ellos, estaban entrelazados al igual que sus labios.  
La espalda de Hermione se topó con la puerta, que de repente con un chasquido se abrió y los hizo caer. El libro de Hermione voló por el aire pero antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo, Malfoy se las arregló para poner su mano en ella a la velocidad de la luz recibiendo él el impacto.  
Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Pudieron ser segundos o tal vez minutos.  
Hasta que él habló:

–Ya se ha abierto…

Hermione asintió, perdida en los ojos plateados de él que ahora estaban mucho más claros.

–¡Quítate de encima de ella! –escucharon la voz de Ron gritar. Hermione y Draco dieron un sobresalto y se pararon como un rayo en el acto. Harry y el pelirrojo se aproximaban con éste último hecho una furia– ¡¿Qué le hacías?!

Malfoy sonrió de lado de forma burlesca y metió sus manos en su bolsillo.

–Pues nada, Weasel –respondió arrastrando las palabras–. Simplemente… la puerta no abría así que estuvimos forzándola un rato, hasta que cedió, mandándonos al suelo a ambos. No creerás que pondría mis manos sobre una sangre impura…

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, aun con el corazón latiéndole violentamente por el beso y por casi ser descubierta besando a su peor enemigo. Por un segundo creyó que les diría la verdad solo para meterla en problemas con sus mejores amigos y para darles un motivo de que le lancen una maldición imperdonable logrando que los expulsaran.

–Mantente alejado de ella –rugió Ron, y Harry le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara. Miró a su enemigo y luego a su mejor amiga.

–Ya está –dijo Harry–. Vamos Hermione, la cena aun no ha terminado.

–Sí, sí –balbuceó ella antes de que los tres comenzaran a caminar. Iban casi al final del pasillo cuando la voz de Malfoy la llamó:

–Eh, Granger, tu libro.

Hermione se giró lentamente y luego de disculparse con sus amigos con la mirada, caminó de nuevo hacia Malfoy que le extendía el libro en sus manos y lo tomó.

–¿Por qué llorabas? –le preguntó en voz baja. La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, pero reaccionó rápidamente para no demorar y dar falsas sospechas. _¿Falsas? _

–Porque… porque ese… iba a ser mi primer beso –admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿_Por qué le estaba confesando algo tan importante así como así? _

–¿Ha sido tu primer beso? –le preguntó sorprendido. Hermione asintió– ¿Y…?

Ella respiró hondo antes de responder:

–Bien… estuvo bien.

Malfoy sonrió de lado. Pero no fue una sonrisa burlesca. Fue una sonrisa sincera.

–_Cuando quieras_, Granger.

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de sonreír levemente y asentir.  
Se dio media vuelta con su libro en mano y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos. Una vez a su lado, los tres reanudaron la marcha.

–Sabes… –susurró Harry en su oído– Si no me equivoco, Dumbledore ésta mañana dijo que si quedaban sólo dos alumnos en un aula la llave era un beso bajo el muérdago.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y poco a poco, fue sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían al mismo tiempo el cuerpo se le enfriaba por el miedo de haber sido descubierta.  
Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

_¡Ay, no se qué decir! Sólo espero que les haya gustado :D _  
_Es mi primer fanfic aquí y mi primer Dramione. Tengo tres más escritos en mi notebook, pero no están terminados. Mientras escribía uno, se me vino a la mente éste y bueno, hasta que no terminé de escribirlo no paré :3 _  
_Ya sé que el tema está muy usado, pero no pude evitar escribirlo y como estaba completo, quise que sea el primero en subirse :)_

Bueno, déjenme saber qué les pareció en un **Review **  
Si les gustó, si no les gustó. Que le cambiarían o simplemente qué les pareció :)

Cuenta la leyenda, que si dejas un Review, Draco Malfoy aparece y te besa. Con muérdago, o sin muérdago e.e 

Con cariño,_** Mía **_


End file.
